


Falling together

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PTSD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 基本上是去了魔界之后但丁丢哥PTSD发作





	Falling together

**Author's Note:**

> 写得很垃圾，随便看看就好……

　　但丁突然觉得很安静。

　　魔界大部分地方都没有风，沉闷的空气凝固在半魔的身周。他那刚刚回归的哥哥，那令人头疼（大部分时候这里的“人”指的都是但丁）的维吉尔，出发去寻找食水了。

　　但丁微笑着，想起他的哥哥。“你，留在这里。”那个差点成为新魔王的半魔脸上带着丝丝讥笑，就像那是对方的默认表情，“指望你就像指望黄油自己融化一样可笑。”那时候但丁在想，啊，美好的兄弟情。

　　于是他耸耸肩，躺下了，就像他一直以来都会的那样，以最舒适的姿势翘起双腿，双手枕在后脑勺：“放心，老哥，我哪里都不去，就在这里乖乖等你回来。”

　　维吉尔往外走的时候还回头看了他一眼。但丁感到可笑又快乐，伸高了手挥舞：“你尽管去，我以我最长九个……八……七……随便了，超过半年呆在事务所没出门的记录保证，你走我是什么姿势你回来的时候我还是什么姿势。”

　　“蠢货。”

　　他记得维吉尔走远时的声音。脚步声像猫一样，与其说是鞋底和地板的摩擦声，不如说是什么无人在意的东西轻轻接触柔软地面的声音，几不可闻。但丁的笑意加深了。

　　这里还是太安静了。但丁视线放平，直直看向那红色血雾翻涌的天空。周遭的恶魔早就被他们一同清理完，残骸消散殆尽……

　　忽然一阵既视感闯进他的脑海。

　　他一个人，在魔界游荡，抱着稀薄的希望，想要寻找他的哥哥。那时候的天空和地面，与此时此刻几乎没有区别。血雾般的天空，血泥似的地面。很长、很长、很长的时间。

　　他真的找到了吗？

　　但丁的胸口猛然一窒。

　　维吉尔真的回来了？还是说……

　　他还记得维吉尔临别的声音。“蠢货。”那个半魔低声呢喃。那么轻。那么远。那么不真实。

　　不不不，但丁整个人僵硬起来，不是这个，不是……

　　“你，留在这里。”

　　但丁微微松一口气。这段记忆那么真实，声音那么真切。那不是他以往的任何一段回忆的重现，而是确确实实刚刚才发生的。但丁握起拳头，尝试拿过什么东西去证实……

　　没有。

　　没有任何实物能证明他的回忆。

　　那一瞬间但丁窒住了。他喘息了一下。

　　尼禄。他记得尼禄，那个年轻人，维吉尔的儿子。他记得他把阎魔刀交给了尼禄，之后又被维吉尔夺去。

　　但丁微微松一口气。他不可能凭空捏造出一个人。他的回忆不可能对他造这么大的假。

　　真的不可能吗？一个细小的声音问。

　　“不！”但丁脱口大喊，整个人坐了起来，之后才意识到自己出了一身冷汗。

　　你也许从没有回到人界，那一切美好回忆都可能只是你困在魔界太久太久，臆想出来的。那个细小的声音轻声说。

　　“不可能。”但丁大喊，像是那样就能驱走他的不安。他知道他不是的，他从来不是那么擅长臆想的人，他回忆过最多的事情只是他的哥哥，维吉尔。他们在塔上，在岛上，更少的，在家里。

　　他快要不记得曾经在家里一家三口的生活了。他只记得，那种感觉暖洋洋的，非常放松。

　　他快不记得了。

　　但丁抱紧了自己。

　　那个声音又开始说话了。维吉尔真的没死吗？你真的不是先臆想出他的儿子，感到不满足再去臆想维吉尔的复活？

　　“他没有死！维吉尔他真的回来了！”他倔强地大喊，“他没有死。他真的没死。他还把自己切成了两半呢，身为人类的自己要我去杀掉身为恶魔的自己……”但丁的声音变小了，带上了轻微的哭腔，“维吉尔真的回来了……我要去找他，我要去找到他！”

　　他下定决心，站起来，但是环顾四周的时候，他发现他不知道维吉尔是往哪个方向去的。

　　他不记得了。这里没有多少标记物，左手边还有一条残留的魔界植物的枝丫，右手边……右手边什么都没有。

　　他在记忆里翻找着。那根枝丫是在哪个方向……

　　维吉尔的声音。“你，留在这里。”

　　但丁啜泣了一声，犹豫了很久，又或者只犹豫了一瞬间。他感觉不到时间了。

　　他跌倒在地。

　　“……维吉尔……”他抱着自己的膝盖，把头深深埋进里面，就像回到曾经安全的衣柜里，外面火光冲天。“……妈妈……”

　　“……别留下我一个……”

　　他想起了很多很多回忆。那些他可能很久没有回想起，以为自己早就忘了的事情。

　　维吉尔的刀。胸口的剧痛。亲眼看着对方坠落的疼痛。

　　他的手心，幻痛又开始了。

　　还有项链。一模一样的项链，他们的护身符。他发现他不太记得那个护身符的样子了，只有和力之刃合体后完成的斯巴达之剑。

　　他记得黑骑士。他差点就被黑骑士打败，但是黑骑士没有杀死他。黑骑士停手了。

　　于是黑骑士被他杀死了。

　　但丁捂住头，凄厉地嚎叫。那陈旧的疼痛像把他胸口血淋淋的伤口重新挖开，注上新的眼泪。

　　但丁觉得自己快疯了。就像大坝决堤一样，将他刻意忽视封存无数个日夜的悔恨、愧疚、伤痛和反复思考的“如果”涌进他的身体、他的灵魂。回来之后的维吉尔、V、尤里森甚至尼禄和莫里森都像虚幻的泡泡一样在里面浮沉，似乎轻轻一碰就会碎裂，就像那一切真的就只是他困在魔界太久太久而自我拯救的产物。

　　他看不到外界了。

　　但是只有血雾和血泥的外界，又有什么值得他看到的呢？

　　他无聊地想。

　　既然沦落到只靠臆想而活，不如就此坠落……去到维吉尔坠落的地方。他坚持了那么久，他真的好累好累。

　　他想放弃了。

　　“……蠢。”

　　但丁的世界突然停顿了。

　　“你到底什么毛病？！”

　　这个声音……

　　“但丁！”

　　但丁的嘴唇蠕动了一下。“维……维吉尔……？”

　　“你个蠢货！我只是离开一会儿，你怎么就能把自己折腾成这样？！”

　　但丁茫然地抬起头，眨了眨眼。

　　是维吉尔。

　　他颤抖着，伸出手，又停下了。要是一碰就不见了……

　　他被抓住了。他感觉到了。那不是他的臆想。

　　维吉尔真的回来了。

　　幻觉如同潮水一样褪去，但丁试图站起来却踉跄了一下，被维吉尔扶住的一瞬间他张开双手，紧紧地抱住他的半身。迟到了几十年的泪水涌了出来，但丁不想去擦，不想松手，不想停止感受哥哥存在的感觉。

　　“我以为……”但丁哭泣着，完全放弃了感情管理，断断续续地说着，“我以为你回来是假的……”

　　令人意外地，维吉尔没有发出讥笑。但丁抓紧了维吉尔后背的衣服，好一会儿，感觉到一双手落在他的身后。

　　“你差点堕落了，蠢货。”一声叹息在他耳边响起，“我一想到你这么蠢的人变成魔王，就觉得魔界太惨了。”

　　但丁忍不住笑了起来，变成了又哭又笑的凄惨模样。

　　“看来我是不能指望你独立生活了。”

　　但丁在他肩膀后面用力点头：“你只能多个拖油瓶了，维吉。”

END


End file.
